firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de la MRC de D'Autray
The Service de Sécurité incendie de la MRC de D’Autray was founded on January 1st, 2004. With 9 fire stations, it provides protection for 13 municipalities : Saint-Didace, Mandeville, Ville Saint-Gabriel, Saint-Norbert, Sainte-Élisabeth, Saint-Cuthbert, Saint-Barthélemy, Lanoraie, Lavaltrie, Berthierville, La Visitation-de-l'Île-Dupas, Saint-Ignace-de-Loyola and Sainte-Geneviève-de-Berthier. Stations map Apparatus roster 'Caserne 10' - 162, rue Desjardins, Mandeville ''Area served : Caserne 10 also provides protection for Saint-Didace.'' :Unité 211 - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/25F/CAFS) :Unité 709 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT first responders 'Caserne 20' - 45, rue Beausoleil, Ville Saint-Gabriel :Unité 221 - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/25F/CAFS) :Unité 331 - 1992 Grumman Olson step van rescue (ex-Saint-Norbert) :Unité 706 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT first responders :Unité 912 - 20?? Kymco UXV 500 ATV :Sure-Trac trailer with ATV and rescue sled Caserne_Ville-St-Gabriel.jpg|'Caserne 20' - Ville Saint-Gabriel 'Caserne 30' - 33, rue des Loisirs, Saint-Norbert :Unité 231 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/25F/CAFS) (SN#LEV62-05) :Unité 705 - 2008 Ford Focus prevention :Unité 1631 - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 / Héloc / FD-Built heavy rescue/air unit Caserne St-Norbert.jpg|'Caserne 30' Saint-Norbert 231_St-Norbert.jpg|Unité 231 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 1631_St-Norbert.jpg|Unité 1631 - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 'Caserne 40' - 2280, rue Principale, Sainte-Élisabeth :Unité 241 - 1993 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (840/2000) (SN#9229) (ex-Sainte-Élisabeth) :Unité 708 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT first responders Caserne Ste-Élizabeth.jpg|'Caserne 40' Sainte-Élizabeth 241_Ste-Élisabeth.jpg|Unité 241 - 1993 International 4900 708_Ste-Élisabeth.jpg|Unité 708 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT 'Caserne 50' - 1891, rue Principale, Saint-Cuthbert :Unité 251 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/25F/CAFS) (SN#LEV61-05) :Unité 551 - 2010 Ford F-250 XLT 4x4 Super Duty extrication / first responders Caserne St-Cuthbert.jpg|'Caserne 50' Saint-Cuthbert 251_St-Cuthbert.jpg|Unité 251 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 551_St-Cuthbert.jpg|Unité 551 - 2010 Ford F-250 XLT 4x4 Super Duty 'Caserne 60' - 1880, rue Bonin, Saint-Barthélemy :Unité 261 - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/25F/CAFS) (SN#LEV65-05) :Unité 701 - 199? Chevrolet Astro first respondes 261_St-Barthélemy.jpg|Unité 261 - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 701_St-Barthélemy.jpg|Unité 701 - 199? Chevrolet Astro 'Caserne 70' - 580, rue Montcalm, Berthierville :Unité 101 - 2015 Ford Explorer police interceptor :Unité 271 - 2009 Freightliner M2-106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/1500/25F) :Unité 371 - 1996 Ford L8000 / 1988 Lafleur / 2010 Lafleur refurb walk-in heavy rescue :Unité 471 - 1997 Simon Duplex Defender D450 / 197? Grove / 2010 Héloc refurb quint (1050/200/100' rearmount) (ex-Smithfield Fire Department (Rhode Island)) :Unité 772 - 2010 Ford F-250 / Héloc first responders :Unité 871 - 2011 Freightliner M2-112 / Levasseur tanker (420/3000) Berthierville.jpg|'Caserne 70' - Berthierville Berthierville271.jpg|Unité 271 - 2009 Freightliner M2-106 inside the station 'Caserne 80' - 200 Louis-Joseph-Doucet, Lanoraie :Unité 281 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2100) (SN#MAXI 17185) (ex-Lavaltrie) :Unité 381 - 1996 Chevrolet Chevy Van 30 / Grumman cube rescue (ex-Lanoraie) :Unité 707 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT first responders :Unité 1401 - 199? GMC CV200 / Blue Bird bus mobile shelter Caserne_Lanoraie.jpg|'Caserne 80' - Lanoraie 281_Lanoraie.jpg|Unité 281 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 381_Lanoraie.jpg|Unité 381 - 1996 Chevrolet Chevy Van 30 707_Lanoraie.jpg|Unité 707 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT 1401_Lanoraie.jpg|Unité 1401 - 199? GMC CV200 'Caserne 90' - 235, rue Saint-Antoine Nord, Lavaltrie :Unité 291 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800/15F) (ex-Lavaltrie) :Unité 491 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II HP100 platform (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 702 - 199? GMC Savana 2500 first responders :Unité 891 - 1991 Ford F-800 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (840/1300) (ex-Lanoraie) :Unité 901 - trailer rescue :Bombard Explorer rescue boat :ShoreLand'r trailer for boat Lavaltrie.jpg|'Caserne 90' - Lavaltrie Lavaltrie_291.jpg|Unité 291 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 Lavaltrie_702.jpg|Unité 702 - GMC Savana 2500 Assignment unknown :Unité 704 - 2010 Ford Escape prevention Ford-E350_MRC-D'Autray_703.jpg|Unité 703 - 1991 Ford E-350 van Future plan *2016-2017 : A new fire station will be built for Sainte-Élisabeth. Retired apparatus :1991 Ford E-350 van mechanical support (ex-Saint-Norbert) :1988 Ford F-800 / Thibault pumper (625/1000) (ex-Saint-Gabriel) (SN#T88-153) :1987 GMC Suburban (ex-Lanoraie) :1982 GMC C7000 pumper (625/500) (ex-Saint-Cuthbert) :1982 Chevrolet Value Van 30 step van rescue (ex-Saint-Gabriel) :1981 International Cargostar / Pierreville quint (1050/-/100' midmount) (SN#PFT1138/DEX363) (ex-Brampton Fire and Emergency Services,ex-Lavaltrie) :1980 Ford L900 tanker (300/1500) :1980 Chevrolet / Grumman step van rescue :1980 pumper (625/800) :1976 tanker (-/3200) :1975 GMC pumper (500/500) :1975 tanker (-/3000) (ex-Saint-Cuthbert, ex-milk tanker) :1974 pumper (500/500) :1969 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (ex-Saint-Gabriel) :1963 Dodge 600 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (ex-Lanoraie) :GMC heavy rescue Ex_222-St-Gabriel.jpg|1988 Ford F-800 Google Street View :Caserne 10 Mandeville, Qc :Caserne 20 Ville-Saint-Gabriel, Qc :Caserne 30 Saint-Norbert, Qc :Caserne 40 Sainte-Élisabeth, Qc :Caserne 50 Saint-Cuthbert, Qc :Caserne 60 Saint-Barthélemy, Qc :Caserne 80 Lanoraie, Qc :Caserne 90 Lavaltrie, Qc Autray Autray Autray Autray Autray Autray Autray Autray